


Change

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Smut Mention, Trans Gon Freecs, fluff?, kukuku, no not really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon just wants to be loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> AGED UP KILLUA/GON 
> 
> old enough that I’m comfortable having them talk about sex, and i don’t feel like a creep

Gon was dumbfounded. Of course, he wouldn’t stay shocked too long. That was one good thing about his eccentric personality, he was very accepting and adapted quickly. Suddenly becoming a girl wasn’t a big deal. At least, HE thought so.

“What the hell, Gon!? Why arent you freaking out in the slightest!?” Killua scolded as he stared at Gon’s new figure. Gon struck a sexy pose.

“It’s something new. It’ll go away sooner or later.” he straightened and ran his fingers through his waist-length silky smooth hair. He hated it. It reminded him of Killua’s big brother, Illumi.

Illumi creeped him out.

“Did… Did IT disappear?” Killua whispered quietly. It took Gon a moment before he understood the question. He then laughed.

“Yeah! Like it was never there at all! I wonder what happened?” Killua groaned and grabbed Gon by the shoulders.

“You completely changed gender over night and that’s all you have to say!? I would be making a big deal out of it!” he yelled as he shook Gon.

“But there’s nothing we can do about it… What’s the point in freaking out about something we can’t fix?” he asked pointedly. Killua froze and narrowed his eyes.

“I refuse to have sex with you while you’re a woman.” he said bluntly. Gon stared at him in shock.

“Why not!? That’s like telling a toaster that it can’t toast bread ever again!”

“What the hell?”

“I won’t allow you to stop having sex with me. Even if I have to do you in your sleep.” Gon threatened as he poked Killua in the chest. The silver-haired man sighed.

“Looks like I’m moving out then.”

“No!” Gon grabbed Killua’s waist and held on tightly. “I’m sorry! No sex until I’m a man again!” Killua gently patted his head.

“You know why I’m saying no?”

“Not at all, but I don’t want you to leave, so I’ll hold back.” Gon said, his panic slowly fading.

“You’re a GIRL. What if you get pregnant?” oh. That made sense. Like a lot of sense.

“I knew that.”

“Sure you did.” they stood/sat like that for a good moment before Killua picked him up and tossed him onto the couch. “You’re in the way.”

“So cold!” Gon watched Killua walk into the kitchen. He had thought he could grow to like this body, but if that meant being seperated from Killua… He had to get his other body back.

 

 

Two weeks had gone by and Gon was actually starting to get a bit fed up. He wanted to have sex with Killua. A lot. But with his body still being a woman, Killua wouldn’t even hold hands with him.

“Killua…”

“No.” Killua said automatically. Gon groaned and buried his face in a nearby pillow. What was wrong with touching!? Gon had never felt so lonely in his life!

“What if I never change back? What if I’m a woman forever?”

“Don’t say that. You were originally a man.” yeah, but what Killua didn’t know was that Gon had had a lovely visit with Mother Nature last week. Fortunately, since he lived with two women in the past, he knew what to do. Gon was pretty sure that if he got THAT visit, he was going to stay like this forever.

“Why won’t you even hold my hand? It’s not like I can get pregnant just touching your hand.” Gon inquired.

“I hate women.” Oh. OH.

“Do… Does that mean you hate me now?” he asked worridely. Killua looked at him with wide shocked filled eyes.

“Wha- Hell no! But… If I touch you… What if I start to? I just want to stay with you…” Killua looked down and Gon finally understood. Neither of them wanted to lose one another.

“Why don’t we cross that hurdle when we get there?” Gon asked softly. If Killua accepted, great! If not… Gon would probably move out until he went back to normal. If he ever COULD be normal again.

 

“What if I hate you?”

“I’ll make you fall in love wth me all over again.” Gon quoted the cheesy line. Killua laughed and took Gon’s outstretched hand.

“Okay… I’ll trust you.”

 

All done! Just to make it clear, Gon never did return to being a man and Killua never did hate Gon! They lived happily. Got married and even had one little guy they named Goki (wink wink) But that’s a story for another time. HYAHYAHYAHYA


End file.
